Cross-Over Chaos
by Nuut
Summary: Imagine you put 4 characters who should never be put together. Then, drop them into a dangerous and deadly mountain. What happens? Tears? Love? Pain? Badly Timed Comedic Moments? An angry young man mixed with a paranormal detective joined by a pint sized genius and an adventurous young kid, is it just a mouthful? Or a recipe for friendship? Find out in this episode of "Crossovers E


**Frisk**

Frisk was putting their shoes on in preparation for climbing the mountain. They felt so excited. They started off. On their way there they noticed a stick, not just any stick though. A good sized one. They picked it up and thought they could use it at some point in their newest adventure. Climbing Mount Ebott! When they finally reached the top their socks were practically brown and their shoes were covered in mud, but Frisk was really happy. Frisk ran up, and almost fell in a hole. That's when a young Japanese boy caught her hand.. "You saved my life! Thank you! But do you see this view! It's amazing!" Frisk just barely noticed the quizzical look on his face. "But..Never mind. I just wanted to get a good look at your fa-" That was when a kid with a blue and white hat ran into Frisk. Frisk fell down the mountain, bringing the Japanese kid holding their hand down with them!

 **Dipper**

Dipper looked down at the mountain, realizing what he had just done. At first he didn't notice, as he had more pressing matters. Dipper hadn't _wanted_ to run up the mountain full speed. It just happened that his life was likely in danger. Dipper hadn't expected anyone to have the reaction the guy currently chasing him did. Dipper's summer had just ended, but that didn't mean his paranormal curiosity did. When he got home he heard about a guy who claimed to have seen all sorts of paranormal stuff. Dipper just intended to go talk to the guy. But Dipper may have complained about his lack of credibility too loud. The man started yelling at Dipper, so he sort of panicked. Dipper probably should've expected this from a guy with the word "jerk" printed on his shirt, though. Dipper pushed him back when he started on the death threats. That was when he started chasing him. Dipper has to admire his tenacity though, as he chased him all the way up the mountain. That is why Dipper is responsible for pushing two kids down the mouth of the mountain. Dipper looked back just in time to see the man barrel into him. They both fell into the same hole. The last thing Dipper heard, except his own screaming of course, were the words "THIS IS YOUR FAULT"

 **Conan**

When Conan got up this morning, he was excited about his new case. Things had been pretty bleak since becoming a kid. But, getting to go to L.A. was a really cool experience! The plane ride was pretty good, because he sat next to Rachel and they talked for quite a while. Of course, his luck had to take a turn for the worse. He had been at the shooting range where the murder was committed when the kids that seemed to love being around him saw a kid with a striped sweater. None of them could tell if the kid was a girl or a boy…..even with Conan's amazing detective skills. So, they said if he was such a great detective he would find out. Now, Conan probably shouldn't have let their childish taunts impact his thoughts, but he had to prove how great his skills were! So he ran off to see their face. But, the kid decided to run up a mountain. So, he ran up the mountain as well. The kid then decided to run into the mouth of the mountain. Conan had just barely caught the kid's hand before they fell. They started rambling a thank you and then something about the view, Conan really couldn't tell. Conan was really confused, they almost died and they were concerned with the scenery!? Conan decided to explain himself. "But...never mind. I just wanted to get a good look at your fa-" It was at that point a kid in a blue and white hat ran into the kid. The kid fell into the hole, bringing Conan with them!

 **Dan**

Dan really hated children. He opened his door this morning and found one of the little devils asking him questions. Dan tried to talk to him, but the kid kept doubting him. Why would he even come talk to Dan then? Dan started yelling at the entitled child. The child then pushed him! How dare this brat put his hands on him? He was going to do something about it! He started chasing the annoying child. Of course the smart talking child ran up a mountain! The child had stopped suddenly. Dan wasn't sure why, but it didn't matter. He had him now! That was when he realized exactly why the child stopped. There was a gaping hole in the mountain. Of course there was. Dan and the kid started falling in. Dan didn't want to die! He had so many regrets! He decided with his last words he was going to place the blame for his untimely demise accordingly. Dan yelled to the blue and white hat wearing child. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT"


End file.
